Prophecy of the Twins
by Squeer
Summary: A prophecy fortells the future of a pair of twins. I give you three guesses as to who the twins are! Alanna x Jon, Alanna x Liam, and Thom x Own character. You got served cross over.
1. Chapter 1

Okay people settle down the story is about to start.

Me: Merlin what're you doing? Get off my computer!

Merlin: Ack! She found me! Run away!

Me: You better run! Now what did he write on this? Oh! He was just being stupid. Huh? Oh HI people What're you doing here? You're way early for the story. Oh well, just to fill you in, this story is a cross over. Alanna is really out of character because of that. Now this story was, and/or, is being written by My best friend , in Oregon, That isn't related to me, Shelby. If you are wondering why she doesn't get her own account, She doesn't have internet. She thinks she is a bad writer, but she is pretty good for someone without an editor.

Katrina: Hey I've met her she's awesome!

Knock knock knock

: Uh guys, whadda ya doin'?

Me+ Kat: We're writing your story.

: Wait a minute you ain't writin' this, are ya?

Me: Yep!

: Then that means…. Uh oh …. Uhhhh…. Hi people.

Me: Ya got to be on the intro, Yay. Perfect timing on comin' over.

: Uhhh…. Okay…This is weird.

Merlin: hey, Dracona (A.K.A. Shelby) I finally got to meet you!

Me: Merlin! Sit boy!

(Merlin falls flat on face like Inu Yasha.)

Katrina+ Dracona: Merlin! Are you okay!

(Simultaneously) Me: Wow I didn't know I could do that! Now I have an all new way to torture him! Bwa ha ha ha!

Merlin: Whadda ya think! Uh-oh!

Me: You'll get over it! Anyway, I think it's about time you guys read the story.

**Disclaimer, we own nothing that was created by someone else.**

**Introductions**

**Alanna**

One of the main characters. Alanna, sometimes called beautiful by her close friends, has purple eyes and red hair. She likes to do physical work, and she love to dance!

(I am the editor in this story, even though it's my account that this story is on, and I really think that I shouldn't let the author reveal where she went, because you'll find out soon enough, but I don't to want to let her reveal the story. Dracona, A.K.A. Shelby, is the author, I just happen to be the only one of the two of us with internet.----- Squeaker)

**Thom**

One of the main characters. The other twin of the prophecy. He becomes a great sorcerer, and with Jon, he sets off to find his sister and bring her back using magic. There, I gave you guys a hint, In my opinion that's enough. Thom like Alanna has purple eyes and fire red hair. He uses his magic too much, and is often too tired to move for a week or two.

**Jonathan**

As the son of the king, it is his duty to ensure that Alanna is brought back safely, as the welfare of his future kingdom depends upon her. So in a way he is being kind, courageous, I think, and he is falling' in love. Well the best description I can give is deep blue eyes, brown hair, and a Sapphire gift ( if I didn't mention it before Alanna and Thom's gifts are violet).

**Ricco**

Alanna's big brother, he is actually an adopted brother. He is a character from the movie You Got Served. Darn there's another clue of where she went. Well, as I've never seen the movie, I can't give a description of what he looks like. Yes I know I'm lame, but I live with people who don't even approve of Inu Yasha too much.

**Dracona**

If you can add two and two, you should know now that Dracona put herself in the story. Anyway, she is Alanna's best friend. Of course she's white, but she acts just like an African American. No offense if you are African American, but I just haven't ever lived I the city, (though I don't think Dracona has either, but I don't know) so please don't be offended. Back to the description, she blue green eyes, and has her hair in corn rows. Her hair is waist long, and it is brown.

**Tishawn**

Known to everyone as Lil'Saint, he's kind of like Alanna's little brother.

**The Prophecy of the Twins**

Twins with red hair and purple eyes,

Will someday save Tortall's lives.

Trouble stirs in Trebond one night,

Which split's the twins in sudden a sudden flight.

The girls was lost for at years that time,

The boy stayed to find her on time.

Found one night in the gutter,

The black smith quite literally will stumble upon her.

As the boy's power grew,

The fate of his sister he soon knew.

She was happy all her life,

Then came the fright of her life.

Meanwhile the boy met a powerful mage,

He asked for help to set out on a journey.

When blue meet its counter part,

The test will begin to tear apart,

The soul of the evil heart.

When evil beckons,

The girl will return.

Then evil will surely learn,

Not to try and prevent her return.

Wow this really changed, I know this is Shelby's story, but I kinda wrote the prophecy. This is still a group effort. Anyway, I you can read the prologue, as this will soon reveal what I wouldn't tell you.

**Prologue**

Long, long, loooooooong, ago in the kingdom of Tortall, a man plotted to over throw the king. His plot was to gain king ship by preventing the prophecy of the twins from taking place. He heard of the twins who were born in trebond, and he had a hunch that they were his targets. He decided that he was gonna hire some mercenaries, mercs, to kill the twins and anyone who got in the way. He looked at the prophecy, which was tucked safely into his copy of The Idiot's Guide on Killing Immortal's,  and went to bed.

He was kneeling in the throne room of the palace, he had shackles on his wrists. Sitting in front of him, in their thrones, were the king and his heir.

_What's going on here? _

" I haven't even done anything wrong!" he plead, involuntarily.

"I sentence you to death, for plotting to kill me!" the king decreed.

Duke Mordred of Conte' bolted up right in his bed.

_It was just a dream _

Since it was almost dawn, he got up, ate breakfast, with drew some of the money from his treasury, and went looking for mercs. He finally had enough mercs, at the end of the day, and it took more than the amount of money that he had on him to pay them. The mercs were to attack trebond in a month's time.

**1 moth later**

All was quiet in trebond, too quiet, so quiet, in fact, the Amber of trebond had trouble sleeping. She drifted of to sleep for a few hours, then she woke with a start, she had a feeling, so she went into one of her trances, and her mind traveled around Trebond, what her mind found was not happy, for she found marauders attacking the village that her mansion overlooked. She came back to her body, knowing that there wasn't a lot of time, she had to act and fast. She woke Alan.

" Alan, we have to get out of her!" She told him.

" What do you mean?" Alan asked. It was obvious that he had a sleepy head.

" We're in danger! There are bandits coming, and I bet they are going to attempt to rob us." she explained.

" Bandits! We have to leave right away!" he exclaimed. " we better get the twins!"

They rushed to the twin's room, grabbed them, and fled. Though it was too late, the bandits had entered the house, and they cornered Amber, who carried the girl, Alanna, and wee about to attack. Amber threw up a shield. Then she told her gift to open a portal to any place that was safe. The portal opened, and she set Alanna on the other side. She slammed the portal closed, and the shock from stopping the spell so abruptly made her faint. When the mercs saw her faint they thought she was dead and they left her where she lay. Alan had seen everything from his hiding spot near the entrance, and he ran to his wife's side.

" Are you all right?" he inquired.

" No, but that doesn't matter. When they ambushed us I sent Alanna to another place, a safe place. Thom must survive until he finds her one day…" she said with an immense effort at keep alive long enough to finish the sentence. Then she drifted of into a permanent sleep.

" noooooooooooooooooooooooo!" He screamed.

Mean while in another place, a black smith named David Smith found a baby girl in the gutter. He adopted her and raised her, along with his wife, Adrienne, his 1 year old son, Ricco,.

Well people, this is the first chapter, and if you are here, congratulations, and please review. I really don't have anything' to say, so thank for reading', and remember, reviewers get special treatment.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people! I'm gonna let the real author write the intro this time, so bye!

Hey, I'm Dracona. Also known as Grumpy and Tinker-Bell. Well, I'm a quiet person and don't usually talk much, so I'll just get off with the story. Please tell me in the review how bad of a writer I am.

**Disclaimer! We own nothing, except our characters, our plot, and my vomputer, oh, and of course, my account. So, most of this story belongs to whoever created You got served, and to Temora Pierce, Of course.**

Chapter 1, Alanna: The Strangers

"Wow, you guys were off the heezy. When are you gonna let me get wit cho crew?" asked a little black boy.

"Maybe when you can actually dance. Right now though? I don't know. Maybe you could be our mascot Saint?" replied the white girl.

The white girl was named Alanna. She had a bad temper and was very stubborn. She had red hair and violet eyes. She is 20 years old and is a member of the best dance crew in L.A. Her nickname for her friends is Beautifull.

The black boy was Tishawn. Everyone calls him Lil'Saint though. He's 12 years old and like Alanna's little bro. He's a good kid that does what he's told and is very nice to everyone, but hangs out with some bad kids that could get him into trouble.

The other two in the group are Ricco and Dracona.

Ricco is Alanna's big brother. He is super nice and ,like Alanna he treats Lil'Saint like a little bro. He is also a member of the crew Alanna's part of and, like almost everybody else, he's black.

Dracona has been Alanna's best friend since they were in diapers. Like Alanna, she is very temper mental and stubborn. Like Alanna, she's also white. Brown hair in corn-rows to her waist and blue-green eyes, this 21 year old is one of the best dancers in Alanna's crew.

"Aww man!" said Lil'Saint.

"Hey, stop bickering u 2. Were at the practice courts." said Dracona, chuckling.

"let's shoot some hoops!" said Ricco, over-enthusiastically.

Alanna elbowed him. "Stop being an idiot" she said.

Ricco pretended to look hurt. "Hey, I'm not an idiot. You shouldn't say that. That's mean." He mock-pouted.

Everyone laughed and started to shoot hoops.

"Alanna, girl we was on point tonight" said Dracona, shooting and passing the ball to Ricco.

"And did you see the look on Vicks face when they lost? Man, I'll never forget that." said Ricco to the girls. He passed the ball to Alanna. She shot, than passed it to Lil'Saint

"Yeah, that was hilarious" Alanna exclaimed.

"Too bad Dee and El hate each other right now." Dracona mused.

"Yeah, it's not Dee's fault. Liyah turned off his phone. He didn't know that Emerald moved up the time they were supposed to pick up his money. Man, talk about bad luck! El gets mugged right after he left Emeralds and all his stuff was stolen." said Ricco sadly.

"Dee didn't look to happy when he saw El at the battle tonight, and El looked furious to see us dancing with Dee's crew, it's not like we are a part of it. We were just having some fun." Dracona remarked.

"Yeah, do you think they will ever stop this, This fued is selfish and childish, and it effects a lot of people. Me, you , Ricco, and the crew have been down with them all for years. Don't we deserve a chance at the competition ?" asked Alanna

"But we can't.They already signed up. The crews and the names of the people in them. The crews are locked down, and whoever you start with you finish with That's just the way it goes." Said Ricco

"danm, that's messed up." Said Alanna.

"Hey guys, why does it feel like were being watched?" Dracona asked.

"I think your just paranoid." said Alanna.

"Did I ask you?" Dracona asked, mock angrily.


	3. 2:Getting to know you

Hey people, the author isn't here right now, so I'm writing the intro for her, she wrote the chapter, but. . . well. . . she...uhh. . . didn't write anything to you guys. Well, best get to the lawyer repellent, and then to the story.

* * *

Lawyer Repellent: I don't own anything in this story, not even the plot, the plot is owned by ShadowDancingDragon, and the characters are owned by their creators.

* * *

Chapter 2: Getting to know you

The room was silent after he said that. Both Alanna and Dracona where staring at Thom in disbelief. They where thinking they were some freaks that wanted to freak them out. Now they weren't so sure. Well Dracona wasn't at least.

**Alanna took **a few deep breathes, whispered "excuse me" and went toward the door.

Dracona, knowing Alanna well, guessed right at what her friend was gonna do and plugged her ears saying to the boys who was waiting quietly and patiently for her reaction "You might wanna plug your ears."

They looked at her strangly. "Why?" they asked in unison.

Just then they heard Alanna scream at the top of her lunges"RICCO!"

Dracona looked at the two boys who had there hands over there ears with a pained look on there faces. "I tried to tell you, but do you listen? No." she said, unplugging her ears.

Ricco ran out of his room with Lil'Saint behind him. "What's wrong, Aly?" he asked, worried. She simply pointed into the room. He looked and yelled, very surprised.

"What the fk! Who the hell are you and what are you doing here!

Thom started to look very impatient and curious about why he was getting all the attention. Jonathan was getting ignored by everyone, so he leaned on the wall.

Dracona, seeing his frustration and guessing that, like his twin he had little and was rapidly coming to none, she put her arm around his shoulders, like she would do if it was Alanna, and said in a soothing voice "Calm down. I know there overreacting, but you'd have to expect that from them. I mean, how would you have reacted if you were here instead of Alanna, not knowing you had any family except for the ones who raised you? You would react the same way, wouldn't you?"

When Dracona put her arm around him, his face turned the color of his hair and when she spoke he looked at her, listening.

He sighed and nodded "You're right. I'll try to be more patient." he said.

"Good" said Dracona. She smiled at him and took her arm off him and got to the job of explaining to Ricco and Lil'Saint what was going on.

Thom turned to Jonathan. His eyes had widened to the size of saucers as he looked at Thom in awe.

Thom glared at him and said "What?"

Jonathan just shook his head and asked" Thom, are you okay?" Jonathan put his hand on Thom's forehead and Thom rolled his eyes." Yes, of course I'm alright! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because no one has ever been able to calm you down so fast." Jonathan replied. He thought for a moment then said. "Actually, no one has ever been able to calm you down, period. "Thom glared at him and Jonathan grinned. He loved teasing his hot-tempered friend.

While Jonathan and Thom where talking, Dracona and Alanna were telling Ricco and Lil'Saint what has happened so far. When they heard that comment from Jonathan they all turned to look at him. Everyone except Dracona looked at Thom knowingly, Dracona just blushed.

"Oh, Thom has the hots for Dracona!" said Alanna.

Thom looked at her, bewildered. "What's that mean?" he asked.

Everyone except Jonathan stared wide-eyed at Thom, Jonathan, on the other hand, just looked confused.

"Having the hots for someone" Alanna started to explain, "Means you really like them." Thom and Jonathan still looked confused.

"Love-like" concluded Lil'Saint. They both went red. "O-oh" They said.

"You guys seriously didn't know what that meant?" asked Ricco, not believing it. "Everyone knows what that means. Even white boys would know!"

"White boys?" asked Thom and Jon. Thom cocked an eyebrow.

"You guys don't know what that means?" asked Dracona.

"Why don't you both tell us where you're from so we might understand why you don't know what we're talking about." offered Ricco.

"Alright, everyone sit down. This is going to take awhile." Said Jonathan, sitting himself back in Alanna's desk chair.

* * *

Hey people, I'm back down here, so I want to say this: I, squeaker 1, am going to write my own Alanna fic, where Alanna and Thom are transported to the future, and well . . . they change genders on the way through to present day Japan, where they meet some of the people from: Inu Yasha, One piece, fruits basket, sailor moon, D. N. Angel, and Real bout High School. 


	4. Chapter 4

Squeaker: Well, This is finally getting updated. Yay! Right? BTW, The author isn't dead, I found her, and bullied her into updating. LOL... so, here's the

Author: Hey I resent that!

Squeaker: yes, but it's true...sort of...

Author: I'd be the one doing the bullying!

Squeaker: true... you'd be surprised how strong she is...

Author: ANYWAYS! Hey people! Miss me? And no, I am not dead. I'm sorry I haven't updated. But it's hard not having a computer with internet. That's why my story is on squeakers account. When I wrote this story I didn't have an account mainly because I didn't have an e-mail address. But I have an account now. My penname is icefox94. Shoot me later for taking so long to update, not now because if you did, the story would never get finished. Well, Enjoy the chapter!

DISCLAIMER: We do not own you got served, or SOTL. icefox94 does own Dracona, and the plot...Meanwhile Squeaker (AKA ME) owns the account, an occasional comment, and most of the prophecy.

Chapter 3: What!?! 

Everyone sat down and waited quietly for Thom or Jonathan to explain. "Well, to begin with, we are not from this time-" Thom began.

"Wait a minute," Alanna interrupted. "Do you mean you are from a different time period or something?"

"Well, I can understand that, considering they don't know any slang and they're wearing strange clothing," Dracona said understandingly.

"I don't see how that's possible," Ricco said.

"Why not!?!" Jon inquired defensively.

"Well, how is that supposed to be possible? Huh? Answer me, _Your Highness_," Ricco answered..  
"Oh please! I hate it when people use formalities, call me Jon," The prince answered. "And as for your question, It's all very simple. We just opened up a portal to this time."

"Really? How?" Lil'Saint asked curiously.

"We used our Gifts, of course," Thom answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Totally oblivious to the fact that they didn't know what a Gift was.

"Your gifts?" Alanna said.

"Our magic," Jon said. "Thom must have forgotten that you guys don't know what a Gift is." He looked at Thom. You can't say that he wasn't embarrassed about forgetting that. Everyone else was staring wide-eyed (Author: Again!) at Jon. They definitely seemed uncomfortable after that comment.

"What?" Both Thom and Jon asked. The silence was getting to them.

"Magic?" Everyone but Dracona asked disbelievingly. (Squeaker: I mean come on, would you believe them???) Dracona seemed a little uncertain.

"Thom?" she said suddenly. He looked at her, one red eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Yes, Lady Dracona?"

"Please, don't call me that," Dracona requested. "I'm far from that." Dracona blushed slightly.

"Okay," Thom said smirking. "Yes, Dracona?"  
" Are Gifts different colors? When you see them, I mean." She asked.

Thom studied her a moment before answering. "Yes, Gifts come in many different colors, one could be blue, while another could be red or green. Why do you ask?"

" What colors' are your Gifts?"

"Mine's blue, and Thom's is violet," Jon said, giving her a look of pure curiosity.

"Ha! I knew it!" Dracona exclaimed. "You," she said, pointing to Thom. "were spying on us earlier tonight! Weren't you!" (Squeaker: Talk about accusing some one of something they did do...)

Alanna looked at her like she was crazy. "What are you talking about?"

"Remember when I told you that I felt like someone was watching us?" Dracona asked. Alanna just nodded. "Well, I saw a purple glow in the bushes near the basket ball courts." She paused, than turned to Thom. "That was your Gift, right?"  
Thom was gaping, and it took a painful nudge from Jon to get him to stop and answer her. " Well...umm...yes, we were watching you, but only briefly to make sure we were going to the right time period," he answered. "That's all."

"If you're not from this time period, then which time period are you from?!? How many years are between our time and yours?" Alanna asked.

"Well, What year is it?"

"2006."

"let's see, somewhere around the area of...1450 years," Thom answered after a bit of thought. "That is, we're from 1450 years in the past." He added this almost as an after thought.

Silence quickly filled the room, making it uncomfortable for everyone. After a few minutes, Alanna spoke. "What happened? I promise that everyone will keep their questions until you're done, right everyone?" Alanna looked around the room, everyone agreed with her, afraid of what might happen if they didn't. After all, no one has ever crossed Alanna and come out unscathed.

"Well, to begin with, Alanna, you and I are of some of the noblest blood in Tortall. We are the heirs to Trebond, and as our father never kept in touch with the castle, they did not know that we were even born. I showed up one day after rescuing Helpless over there," Thom pointed to Jon, who glared at him playfully. "from a Hurrok, and they were corrected." He looked around. "You guys know what a Hurrok is, right?" Everyone nodded. "well, after I saved him, Jon took me to see his father. The king thanked me and asked if there was anything I wanted as a reward. I would have told him that no reward was necessary, in fact I almost did, but I remembered at the last second about a prophecy that was prophesized before we were born.

"You see, the prophecy is about two young, odd looking twins. One of whom is a powerful sorcerer, and the other, a master of every kind of weapon, and trained in there deadly arts. They know the source of great pain, and yet know happiness and peace at the same time. This person is known as Blade Dancer for her unnatural speed. You see, Alanna, you and me, we are the twins in the prophecy, and _you_ are Blade Dancer," He paused, letting this sink in.

"Whaddy wha whadduh?" Dracona said, not really that surprised. (Author: I wonder why? (smirks))

"Wha? Wh-What did you say?" Alanna asked, completely shocked.  
"You heard me, **you** are Blade Dancer," Thom answered.

"That would explain why David taught you how to use all those weapons, and why you train practically everyday," Dracona reasoned. "Why else would he?"

"Any ways," Thom interrupted. "A person with a blue Gift was supposed to help me, so I asked the king if Jon could help me." Thom looked at Jon. "And, as you can probably guess, the king said yes."

"So, I'm supposed to be some crazy woman that's supposed to slaughter everyone and you're here to prevent that by killing me?" Alanna was NOT happy. "That's why you're here?" She was looking Thom in the eye, her Purple eyes alight with a mix of anger and fear.

"No!!!! He yelled, horrified she would even think that. He saw her startled look and his eyes softened. "No" he repeated, smiling at her. "Why I am here is to get you, go back to our time and help you save Tortall, our country, from evil."  
Alanna seemed calmer now. "Tortall, I've heard that name before."  
"I think they taught us about it in social studies," Dracona said absently. Thom and Jon looked as clueless as was expected. "Actually, I know they did. But wait...Then that means that..." She turned to Jon. "You! We learned about you! You're Prince Jonathan!" She seemed very happy to have realized this.

"Hey, you're right!" Alanna said, a smile crossing her face.

_I'm famous? _ Jon thought. _ And it's not even my time period..._

Dracona was surprised at how...well...Alanna took this. It was easier for her, she has a Gift of her own. It's a very strong one, blue with flecks of purple (which were, coincidently, her favorite colors along with green) She'd probably paid more attention than Alanna in class when they'd taught them about Tortall, so that also helped. They didn't get very far in the time during which Jon was still a prince, in fact they skipped most of that, and went straight to when he was king. But She knew that the king before Jon was King Roald.

"Are you guys sure you're telling the truth?" Alanna said suddenly. "No crossed fingers or anything?" Alanna looked suspiciously at Thom.

"What?" The boys from the past looked confused.  
"Umm, we're sorry, but we don't know what you mean by crossed fingers," Jon said.

"It where you cross your finger behind your back, that way a promise isn't worth anything. It means you have no intention of keeping the promise. Either that, or you are lying," Dracona explained.

"Well, then no, we are not crossing our fingers, see," Thom answered, showing Alanna that his fingers weren't crossed behind his back like she just showed him.

"All right, one question. How'd I get here?" Alanna asked, confused.

Thom explained what happened. Finishing off about twenty minutes later. "I'm not sure what happened after you were sent here, I'm guessing this David person found you, and raised you according to the instructions in the note."

"So what happened to our father?"

"He lives. He hates me because I look and act too much like Amber," Thom said.  
"Amber?"

"Our mother's name was Amber. He also hates me because I had to become a sorcerer instead of a knight, like most boys of noble birth."

"I'm sorry," Alanna apologized. She felt bad for Thom, and for her dead mother.

"It's ok, I don't need him anyway," Thom answered.

"so, do I have a Gift?" Alanna inquired.

Thom smiled. "We're twins, Alanna. If I have it, you have it. It's also very powerful. Want me to teach you how to use it?"

"I would love that." Alanna replied happily.

"Okay, is there anything else we need to know?" Ricco asked Thom and Jonathan. They shook their heads.

"Wait a minute. Why did Dracona take all this info better than everybody else?"

"Well, I sorda have the Gift too." Dracona replied shyly, looking at her feet.

"How strong" Alanna asked.

"Pretty strong."

"What color?" That was from Ricco.

Dracona answered by putting her hand out, still staring at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world, and summoned a ball of blue fire with flecks of violet into her palm. Now that her Gift was revealed, Thom and Jonathan saw a blue and violet fire surrounding Dracona. Both boys looked at her longingly. (K'mon guys! I know that Jonathan always falls for Alanna in these fics, but both Alanna and Dracona are very hot and Dracona was looking extremely sexy with the blue/violet flames surrounding her. Jon's thoughts were caught up in the moment of her beautifulness. Thom actually likes her, though. (Going to be a Dracona/Thom pairing) kay!?).

Lil'Saint saw Jon staring at Dracona and asked "Hey Jon, why are you staring at Dracona like that?"

Thom looked away quickly before anyone noticed _him_ staring. Jon looked startled and spat out a "What?"

Everyone looked at him and Dracona smiled. She knew that Jon didn't like her like that and he likes Alanna. Though I doubt she returns his feelings. He was just caught up in the moment when she was engulfed in the flames of her Gift. Come to think of it, she seems to know just about everything.

"Well, we've had a long night and it's getting late. Let's go to sleep and talk about this more in the morning." Dracona said, taking everyone's attention away from Jon. Everyone nodded and Lil'Saint yawned.

"K'mon little man, let's go to bed. Alanna, will you show them the living room?" Ricco said. Alanna nodded. He turned to Thom and Jon and said. " I'm sorry, we don't have anymore spare rooms."

"Oh, that's fine, we don't mind. Just leave Thom alone, He's not a morning person." Jonathan's laugher was joined by everyone else's as Thom glared at the prince.

" Watch it, prince." Thom said. Everyone stopped laughing and said they would leave Thom alone until they knew he was fully awake. Alanna showed them the living room, got some blankets for them, and went to sleep.

Okay, there was chapter 3. I hope everyone liked it. I'll try to get the next one up soon. Most likely not as soon as tomorrow. My little sister's funeral is tomorrow. I promise it wont take another year though.

icefox


End file.
